Dulce Locura
by FallenGear
Summary: El transtorno de personalidades multiples puede ser una cosa muy compleja y misteriosa. Naruto x Sakura, Sasuke X FemNaru. Lean para comprender las parejas
1. 628

"Buenos dias, Amane-san."

Era como todos las mañanas. Se habia levantado antes de las cinco, tomado una ducha, se habia vestido y desayunado. Salio a tomar el tren y a las seis y media estaba ya en el hospital.

"Buenos dias, Haruno-san."

Tal vez tomaría una taza de café e iria a su cubiculo a recoger sus instrucciones para el dia.

"¿Yamanaka-san se presentara a trabajar hoy?" pregunto Amane.

Revisaria a los pacientes, haria sus notas habituales , llenaria unos cuantos papeles pendientes y luego se iria a casa.

"Si, tenia que ir a hacerse un chequeo por lo de su embarazo."

Veria una película, tomaria un baño en la tina y se iria a dormir.

"Me tengo que ir, Amane-san. Hasta luego."

Si, un baño en la tina sonaba bien.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Pacientes 127, 863 y 628. _Leyó Sakura.

Empezo su recorrido del dia con el paciente 127.

Uchiha Sasuke. Habia sufrido un severo trauma después de ver a su hermano suicidarse, afligido por el asesinato de su familia. Sasuke no hablaba en absoluto, pero ellos sabian que no era mudo. En una ocasión lo encontraron gritando después de una pesadilla, después dijo "cobija", se cubrio con una manta y no volvio a decir palabra.

"Buenos dias, Uchiha-san."

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del paciente.

Sakura siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación.

La paciente 863.

Ella era ciega y tenia perdida de memoria a corto plazo. Su problema de la vista habia hecho que sus ojos se volvieran de un color lechoso.

"Buenos dias, Hyuuga-san. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?."

La interna volteo hacia la direccion de donde provenia el sonido y levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

"Buenos dias, Sakura-san. Estoy bien, muchas gracias."

"¿Esta disfrutando de su estadia aquí?."

"Si, el hotel es maravilloso."

Todas las semanas tenian que contarle que estaba quedandose en hotel, en un viaje de descanso. Ella perdia su memoria aproximadamente cada cinco dias. Era como si viviera el mismo lapso de tiempo una y otra vez.

"Hasta luego, Hyuuga-san."

Sakura salio de la habitación, que no tenia llave, y se dirigio con el ultimo paciente de su lista. El paciente 628.

El paciente 628 era probablemente el mas fascinante de todo el hospital. Padecia de transtorno de identidad disociativo, comúnmente conocido como transtorno de personalidad multiple.

Algunos dìas era Kai, el mejor estudiante de todo Japon.

Otros era Namikaze Naruto, el hijo del emperador Minato.

A veces era Yamakawa Takeshi, policia de Tokio.

El mas recurrente de todos era Uzumaki Naruto, quien podia tener hasta cinco realidades diferentes. En unas era un ninja, en otras era un forjador de espadas e inclusive en algunas era un mismo loco.

Los dias que el paciente asumia su verdadera personalidad, escribia en una libreta sobre las demas personalidades.

Algo que Sakura habia descubierto era un cuaderno con dibujos de gente real que el paciente no conocia, como su amiga Tenten y su novio Neji, su profesora de la secundaria, Kurenai o inclusive el mismo padre de Sakura. Tambien dibujaba a otros pacientes que jamas habia visto, como el 127, 863 o el paciente 524, Hatake Kakashi.

En realidad era Fascinante.

---------------------

"¿Entonces Sakura no despertara?." Pregunto Naruto.

"Me temo que ha caido en un coma muy profundo, y sus posibilidades de despertar son muy bajas."

"Gracias, Shizune-neechan."

"A sus ordenes, Hachidaime-sama."

------------------

_**Nota del autor.**_

_**Esto se me vino a la mente hace como tres meses, primero como un final alternativo para mi fic, la tecnica legendaria. Un Naruto esquizofrenico que imaginaba que era un ninja.**_

_**Pero después se me ocurrio esto, tendra continuación y todo.**_

_**Reviews porfavor.**_


	2. Todo se volvio obscuridad

_**Naruto: Dulce Locura.**_

_**Capitulo Dos: Todo se volvio Obscuridad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Si no, seria mas sangriento.**_

Hoy como el día anterior Sakura se habia levantado antes de las cinco de la mañana para alistarse e ir al hospital.

Tenia veinticuatro años y llevaba dos trabajando en el Hospital Mental de Tokio. La paga era buena y la verdad sea dicha, era un trabajo relativamente sencillo.

Habia arribado al hospital a la hora usual, las seis. Se dirigio a checar a sus pacientes usuales. El paciente 127 habia pronunciado una palabra nueva: perdedor. Sakura aun intentaba descifrar el mensaje cuando llego a la habitación de la paciente 863.

_Hoy es el dia de la semana en el que pierde la memoria. _Recordo Sakura.

"Buenos dias, Hyuuga-san."

"¿En donde estoy?." Pregunto la interna.

"En el Hotel principal del area de Kanto. Nos pidio la noche anterior que la levantaramos a esta hora." Contesto Sakura.

"Oh, ya recuerdo. Sakura-san, ¿Verdad?."

_¿Qué diablos?. Su plazo de memoria se ha extendido._

"¿Hasta que dia puede recordar?" pregunto Sakura.

"Bueno, puedo recordar hablar con usted el jueves anterior."

"¿Y antes de eso?."

"Creo que estaba en casa, tomando el te."

El día del accidente que le habia causado su problema de memoria Hinata habia estado en casa tomando el te cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Corrio a abrir y se tropezo, golpeandose en la cabeza y lesionando su area de la vista y la memoria a corto plazo.

_El area de la vista y la memoria… Talvez pueda ver._

"¿Puede verme?."

"Pero por supuesto, aunque antes recuerdo que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro."

"Alguien vendra a hablar con usted inmediatamente, Hinata-san."

----------

Entro a la habiatacion del paciente 628 despues de haber firmado los papeles del alta de la paciente 863. Apenas cerro la puerta y una voz de entre las sombras del cuarto le hablo.

"Buenos dias, Sakura-san. Asumo que 127 y 863 ya han mostrado progreso."

Era el paciente 628.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?." Pregunto Sakura, intentatndo saber con cual de las personalidades lidiaba.

"Cheque su agenda. Ese es mi nombre."

_¿Entonces hoy esta siendo Él mismo?_ Penso Sakura.

"Ha llegado el tiempo ya de que conozca a mis contrapartes, Sakura-san."

Todo se volvio Obscuridad.

--------------

Namikaze Naruto sabia que era afortunado. Hijo del emperador Minato, heredero del Japon, habia conocido todo tipo de lujos en su vida. Desde manjares hasta mujeres, habia tenido todo tipo de viajes y placeres. Y cuando has hecho de todo en la vida, aprendes a distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Por eso, cuando un hoyo se abrio en el centro de de su habitación, supo que algo andba mal.

Volteo a ver a la puerta, para pedir ayuda.

Luego, todo se volvio obscuridad.

-----------

Hbaia sido un dia largo para Takeshi. Trece asesinatos habian sido cometidos en lo que iba de la semana y su compañero Shikamaru habia sido herido en un tiroteo contra una banda de Yakuzas.

Abrio una cerveza y encendio el televisor cuando de pronto las luces empezaron a parpadear y el televisor se apago. Un agujero negro se creo en medio de la habitación.

De pronto, todo se volvio obscuridad.

----------

Uzumaki Nabiki agacho la mirada.

Otra vez la gente la volteaba a ver con miradas de desprecio e inclusive la arrojaban cosas mientras pasaba.

La semana anterior la habian intentado golpear en un callejón, cuando Sasuke Uchiha, un jonin con una placa de la policia militar de Konoha los ahuyento bajo amenaza de arresto.

Habia pasado una semana desde el incidente y no habia vuelto a ver al jonin. Se dirigia a su trabajo como cocinera en Ichiraku Ramen, cuando tropezo con Uchiha Sasuke.

"D-disculpe usted, Uchiha-sama."

"No hay por que ser tan formales Nabiki, después de todo, solo soy un Jonin."

"Y el hermano del jefe del clan Uchiha."

"Te voy a contar un secreto." Le dijo Sasuke acercandose a su oido. "Solo sigo siendo parte del clan porque no quiero perder la vista."

"Oh… yo…"

Rpentinamente se abrio n aujero negro al centro de la calle.

"No sueltes mi mano." Le dijo Sasuke.

Los dos fueron arrastrados por el hoyo, y como de la nada, todo se volvio obscuridad.

---------

Uzumaki Naruto, Octavo Hokage.

Naruto acababa de salir del hospital donde Sakura, su antigua compañera de equipo, estaba bajo un severo coma.

_Hoy es veintidós. Sasuke tiene ocho años de haber desaparecido._ Recordo Naruto. _Talvez deba irme a casa de una vez._

Hizo una serie de sellos para activar el kunai especial que tenia en casa y luego dijo:

"_**Hiraishin no jutsu.**_"

Desaparecio en un rayo de luz amarilla, y volvio a aparecer un segundo después en su casa.

"¿¡Hinata!?. ¡Ya llegue!"

En ese momento, como si al abrir la puerta hubiera activado una trampa, un agujero negro se creo en la habitación.

Después, todo se volvio aobscuridad.

-----------------

"Abra los ojos Sakura-san, y reciba a nuestros invitados."

A veces trabar con locos no era tan facil…

------------

Dejen Reviews por favor.


	3. Contrapartes

_**Naruto: Dulce Locura.**_

_**Capitulo Tres: Contrapartes.**_

"¿En donde diablos estoy?"

"Paciencia, Namikaze-san. Todo será revelado a su tiempo." Dijo el paciente 628. "Sakura-san, podria ir a visitar al paciente 127 y comentarle que el Hokage esta aquí. El se levantara y la acompañara hasta esta habitación."

Sakura estaba tan intrigada por saber que estaba pasando que decidió obedecer órdenes, y se dirigió por el paciente 127.

"¿Podria alguien decirme que diablos esta pasando?" pregunto Sasuke.

Todos guardaron silencio, ignorando la pregunta del Jonin y esperaron hasta que Sakura hubo regresado junto a un hombre alto y con largo cabello negro que cubría su rostro.

"Muy bien…" dijo el paciente 628. "Permítanme hacer una pequeña presentación."

"Primero tenemos a Namikaze Naruto, hijo del emperador Minato." Dijo el paciente 628 mientras señalaba al ropas finas de seda que era una replica exacta de si mismo.

"Luego esta Yamakawa Takeshi, policía de Tokio." Acto seguido hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en dirección a un hombre con cabello negro y canas prematuras, que bestia unos jeans y una playera blanca de algodón.

"A continuación, y por error ambos de ellos aquí, Uzumaki Nabiki y Uchiha Sasuke."

La chica bestia una playera blanca y un delantal del mismo color, y tenia el cabello rubio y tres marcas como bigotes de gato en cada mejilla, y el hombre tenia un chaleco verde y con el símbolo de un abanico en la espalda, un pantalón negro y lo que parecían ser botas de combate.

"Esta el Octavo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." El Hokage tenía el mismo tipo de marcas en la cara que Nabiki, pero era igual al paciente 628 y al hijo del emperador.

"Tenemos a Sakura Haruno, enfermera de este hospital, al paciente 127 y por ultimo, a mi, Uzumaki Naruto o paciente 628. Antes de explicarles porque están todos aquí, les daré a cada uno la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta ahora y otra después de la explicación. Las damas primero, Nabiki-san."

"Anou… ¿Por qué todos son tan parecidos?"

"Porque somos una misma persona." Fue la simple respuesta del paciente 628.

"¿Entonces usted no esta loco?" pregunto Sakura.

"En absoluto. De hecho dudo que usted me pudiera vencer en un test de inteligencia, y tengo entendido que usted tuvo resultados excelsos durante su carrera."

"¿Y porque yo estoy aquí, si no soy rubio ni me llamo Uchiha o Uzumaki?" pregunto Takeshi.

"Permítame recordarle que su padre cambio su apellido de Namikaze a Yamakawa."

"¿Qué tienen que ver en esto los dos tipos de cabello negro y la enfermera?" pregunto el hijo del emperador.

"Uchiha Sasuke esta aquí por un error mió, y Sakura-san nos ha servido de intermediaria con el paciente 127."

"¿Y que pasara en nuestras realidades?" pregunto Sasuke.

"El tiempo se detendrá y cuando llegue el momento de su regreso, ustedes volverán como si nada hubiera pasado."

"¿Tu puedes encontrar al Sasuke de mi realidad, decirme que le ha pasado?"

Antes de que el paciente 628 pudiera hablar, el paciente 127 se despejo el cabello de la cara y revelo unos ojos rojos con un diseño en forma de átomo.

"Estoy por aquí, perdedor." Pronuncio en una voz grave y quebrada el paciente 127.

"¿Por qué diablos tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan?" pregunto Sasuke. "¿Eres un Uchiha?"

"Soy la misma persona que tu, pedazo de mierda, así que abstente de amenazarme."

"¿Qué podria hacer un loco como tu?"

"Yo mate a Itachi, vencí al jinchuriki del ocho colas, asesine al Raikage y al Tsuchikage en un combate dos contra uno, y todo antes de cumplir 18. ¿Te parece suficiente?"

"¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí, Sasuke?" pregunto el Hokage.

"Por el mismo hoyo ínter dimensional por el que llegaste tu. O mejor dicho, una de las dos contra partes faltantes de ustedes."

----------------------------------------------------


	4. Quienes Somos

_**Naruto: Dulce Locura.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Quienes somos**_

"Basta de Insultarnos 127, Sasuke-san." Dijo el paciente 628 intentando apaciguar las penetrantes e intensas miradas que ojos rojos dirigían a ojos rojos.

Aunque el paciente 127 y Uchiha Sasuke eran la misma persona, el paciente 127 se veía mas cansado, mas viejo, y Sasuke tenia una mirada alegre, mas viva que la de su contraparte. Sasuke tenia la cara bien rasurada y el cabello corto (1) y el paciente 127 llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros y una barba poblada como si no se hubiera afeitado en semanas.

"¿Podría decirnos que esta pasando 628?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Oh, sí... Por supuesto."

Tomo un leve respiro y se levanto hacia donde estaba Takashi, metió una mano dentro del pantalón del policía y saco una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Prendió uno y la fue pasando a los presentes, ofreciéndoles. Solo Sakura, el Hokage, el policía y el paciente 127 tomaron uno.

"¿Fumas, perdedor?" Le pregunto el paciente 127 al Hokage.

"Cuando eres Hokage debes de encontrar alguna forma de des estresarte." Fue la respuesta del ninja.

El paciente 628 se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes y comenzó a hablar.

"Todo comenzó hace veinticuatro años. El día diez de octubre de 1986 nació cada uno de nosotros cinco, Nabiki-san, Takashi-san, Hokage-sama, Namikaze-san."

"Nabiki-san y Hokage-sama, ambos ustedes son Jinchurikis de la bestia de nueve colas, el Kyuubi. Nabiki-san es cocinera de un pequeño puesto de ramen, y Naruto-sama es el ninja más poderoso de su aldea, y su labor es proteger a todos en ella por igual. Namikaze Naruto-san es hijo del Emperador Minato y estaba programado para heredar la corona en unos tres meses. Takashi-san es policía de la ciudad de Tokio, y su padre cambio su apellido de Namikaze a Yamakawa. Y yo... yo naci en una granja a las afueras de Tokio y aunque mis padres eran pobres aprendí a leer y escribir a los cuatro años. A los seis empecé a escribir, en cuadernos que compraba cada mes y hacia rendir a base de una caligrafía minúscula, acerca de seis niños y sus vidas. Al principio mis padres pensaron que era un simple pasatiempo, pero cuando tenia doce años había abandonado por completo las labores de la granja y deliraba acerca de mis personajes mis padres decidieron enviarme a una institución mental para saber que estaba mal conmigo. Me diagnosticaron el Trastorno de personalidades múltiples y he estado aquí desde entonces... doce años. Cuando llegue aquí continuaba escribiendo en mis cuadernos, pero con el tiempo logre hacer lo que deseaba con solo pensarlo."

"¿Hacer que?" Pregunto Takashi.

"Controlar sus vidas desde mi mente."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto el Hokage exaltado.

"Al parecer, es mi labor decidir nuestros destinos."

"¿Quieres decir que si tu deseas que uno de nosotros muera, la palmamos y ya?" Pregunto Namikaze.

"Creo que dejo eso muy en claro, idiota."

"Sin embargo." Dijo el paciente 628 retomando la conversación. "Ocurrió un accidente que me obligo a retomar el uso de mis cuadernos. Una de nuestras contrapartes, después de derrotar a un ninja llamado Pein, recibió el odio de su hogar, en vez de la gratitud que él esperaba. Él era el Jinchuriki restante, y decidió por decirlo de cierta forma, dejar salir a jugar al zorro. La inmensidad de Chakra liberado fue tan grande que logro abrir un agujero entre su realidad y una en la cual el cuarto Hokage había sobrevivido. Bajo la apariencia de Uchiha Madara creo una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, donde junto a los fugitivos más poderosos y en un lapso de ocho años, logro conquistar esa realidad. Esto fue ocasionado por un descuido mío y pretendo detenerlo antes de que intente apoderarse de cualquier otra realidad."

"No dejaremos que eso pase" le aseguro Sasuke. "Aunque sigo sin entender para que demonios sirven la princesa y Nabiki en una situación como esta."

"¿A quien haz llamado princesa maldito bastardo?"

"Obviamente no fue a Sakura-san. Jamás levantaría un dedo en contra del Hokage, mi realidad o no y Takashi-san parece un buen tipo. Esta por demás decir que tampoco es 628."

"¡Ya veras lo que le voy a hacer a ti y a tus pupilentes de segunda!"

"¿¡Te haz atrevido a amenazarme, cabronazo!?"

"¡Es suficiente!" Grito Takashi. "Debemos cooperar. No vuelvas a Insultar a nadie Uchiha." El hijo del emperador dejo que sus labios se curvaran en un gesto de victoria, como si fuera un niño mimado que obtuvo un juguete que otro niño quería, pero su sonrisa flaqueo con las siguientes palabras de Takashi. "Y tu Namikaze, deja de comportarte como un estúpido."

"Muchas gracias Takashi-san. Ahora, Sakura-san, ¿podría traer su camioneta a la entrada?"

Sakura pareció comprender que estaba metida hasta el cuello en el asunto y decido ir por su vehículo.

Aunque todavía había un ligero problema.

"¿No será sospechoso si salimos todos así?. Digo, con ese pequeño detalle de que somos iguales." Comento Nabiki.

"De eso me encargo yo." Dijo el Hokage.

Hizo un sello con las manos y activo la técnica.

_**Henge no Jutsu. **_(2)

Una nube de humo apareció rodeándoles y cuando se disperso, Nabiki era pelirroja, Namikaze era clavo y tenia los ojos verdes, 628 llevaba _mohawk _verde y ropas de cuero en lugar de su ropa de hospital, 127 tenia puestos unos jeans y una camisa negra ajustada y Sasuke llevaba un pantalón y camisa formales. El Hokage cambio su atuendo por un pantalón naranja con líneas negras a los costados y un suéter negro con naranja sobre los hombros y mangas. El suéter estaba medio abierto y se podía ver una camisa negra. El atuendo del Hokage provoco una mirada perpleja del paciente 127.

"Por lo visto, nunca cambiaras esas horribles ropas"

Antes de que pudiera replicar, una camioneta grande se acerco a ellos, Sakura al volante.

"Permita que Takashi-san conduzca, Sakura-san." Le pidió amablemente el paciente 628.

"De acuerdo"

-----------------

(1). Cuando digo el cabello corto me refiero al corte de pelo que parece trasero de pato que usualmente vemos en el anime o manga.

(2). Técnica de Transfiguración o transformación.

Me gusta el hecho de que les guste y a la vez les parezca interesante pero confuso, ya que esa es mi intención. Y Obviamente, la Sakura en coma y la Hinata con problemas de memoria jugaran cierto papel.

Hubo gente que me dijo que no sabia reconocer entre los dos Sasukes. Bueno, cuando hablo del Sasuke que viene de la línea _Canon _de la serie, o sea el paciente 127, me refiero a el por paciente 127 o simplemente 127, mientras que el Sasuke que vino con Nabiki es solamente Sasuke o Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque creo que en uno o dos capítulos eliminare toda esa molestia de los nombres, para darles nombres clave o algo por el estilo.

Si les gusta o disgusta algo, son bienvenidos a dejar un review.


	5. 127

_**Naruto: Dulce Locura.**_

_**Capitulo 5: 127.**_

Takashi llevaba conduciendo dos horas cuando por fin llegaron a lo que otrora fuera el hogar del paciente 628. Era una casa de dos pisos hecha con madera, y tenia una especie de cobertizo en la parte posterior. Estaciono la camioneta de Sakura (bajo instrucciones del paciente 628, que parecía algo paranoico por que los encontraran) en la parte de atrás de la casa junto al cobertizo, lo cual le daba la seguridad de no ser visto desde la carretera y una vía de salida rápida.

"Jamás pensé que esta fuera tu definición de una granja." Dijo Namikaze. " Una casucha que parece a punto de derrumbarse."

"Eso esta por cambiar, Namikaze-san." Le respondió el paciente 628 "Hokage-sama, ¿Podríamos utilizar unos cuantos obreros? Le aseguro que dejaran el lugar como nuevo."

"Desde luego." Formo un sello en forma de cruz con las manos. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_."

Aparecieron cuarenta replicas instantáneas del Hokage y se pusieron de inmediato a la acción. Unos cuantos empezaron a clavar maderas caídas, otros desempolvaban las habitaciones y construían camas utilizando paja y sabanas que habían encontrado en un ropero. El proceso de renovación de la casa ocurrió en menos de una hora.

"No sabia que la técnica de clones de sombra pudiera ser utilizada para tener un ejercito de albañiles, mucho menos que se pudieran hacer tantos clones y mantenerlos tanto tiempo sin sudar una gota." Comento Sasuke.

"Cuando tienes tanto chakra como arena en el mar, unos cuantos clones no te hacen ni cosquillas. Lo cierto es que necesitas un enorme control de tu chakra para poder usarlo bien, si no, es inútil."

Una vez sentados todos en la mesa de madera que estaba en la cocina decidieron establecer un plan.

"Primero necesito conocer sus habilidades para poder plantear un plan." Les dijo 628. "Usted primero, 127."

"Tengo el Chidori y todas sus variaciones, el Mangekyo Sharingan y los jutsus de fuego."

"Eso sin contar tu velocidad increíble." Le dijo el Hokage.

"Mi antigua velocidad ya no es parte del arsenal, perdedor. Este cuerpo no esta tan entrenado."

El Hokage estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

"Aunque no tenga técnicas tan sofisticadas como las del Mangekyo Sharingan, puedo invocar halcones o hacer una técnica basada en el Chidori, el puño de fuego."

"¿Basada?. Que yo sepa, tú eres perfectamente capaz de utilizar la electricidad en tu chakra, Sasuke." Le pregunto el Hokage.

"Mis elementos son fuego y viento, no electricidad, Hokage-sama."

"Recuerde, Hokage-sama, que solo por que se vean igual no quiere decir que sean iguales."

"Es cierto, lo olvidaba."

"Es tu turno, alcornoque."

"Básicamente tengo el Rasengan, el Fuuton:Rasenshuriken, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y el modo ermitaño."

"¿Qué hay del poder del zorro?" Pregunto 127.

"Lo he absorbido todo."

Antes de que se pudieran producir mas preguntas el paciente 628 los corto con una sugerencia.

"Tal vez deberíamos usar nombres clave."

"Eso es... " comenzó a decir Takashi.

"Genial, siendo todos iguales y por encima, llamándonos igual, mi cabeza se esta volviendo un lió." Le completo Namikaze.

"Tal vez..." comenzó a decir el paciente 628. "Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Nabiki-san y Takashi-san deban conservar sus nombres." Al ver que nadie lo contrariaba, procedió a pedir un nombre nuevo para cada uno de los restantes.

"Supongo que seré Jiraiya." Contesto el Hokage.

"Yo seré Minato." Dijo el hijo del emperador.

"Seré..."empezó a pensar 628 y sus labios se curvaron de forma algo arrogante cuando dijo: "Shikamaru."

"Itachi" fue lo único que dijo el paciente 127.

"Muy bien," hablo el recién auto bautizado Shikamaru. "Supongo que afinaremos detalles mañana."

Y así, cada uno se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

_Debería haberlo matado. _Pensó Itachi. _Ahora no puedo dejar de recordar lo que perdí dos veces ya._

Aunque Itachi fuera también el paciente 127, el paciente 127 antes había sido Uchiha Sasuke. El sobreviviente a la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke el alumno de Kakashi, Sasuke el traidor, aquel que llenaba de obsesión al Jinchuriki del nueve colas y a la aprendiz de la Hokage Tsunade, Sasuke el asesino de su maestro Orochimaru, de su hermano mayor Itachi, del líder de la aldea de la nube, y por sobretodo, el asesino de su propio futuro.

Después de matar al Raikage, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no tendría escapatoria esta vez, que no habría un tercer Hokage que retrasara su turno, un Orochimaru que le perdonara su insolencia, un Madara que le asegurara que todo estaría bien.

_Por eso decidí volver con Nii-san._

Había visto a Naruto pasar a través de unos árboles. Escucho cuando hacia el Genjutsu y después Naruto simplemente se esfumo. Sasuke utilizo su Sharingan y vio un agujero que emitía una fuerza descomunal y desconocida. Decidió atravesarlo y pronto se hallo a sí mismo en una interminable espiral de imágenes diferentes de sí mismo, y sin embargo, no lograba recordar ninguna de ellas. Cuando por fin toco suelo, se vio a sí mismo durmiendo en una cama y a su hermano mayor en otra, pero no lograba recordar la casa. Entonces hizo lo único que le pareció lógico en ese momento.

El Jutsu de transferencia de alma de Orochimaru.

Al usar el Jutsu su anterior cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire. Volvió a la cama y soñó por primera vez en años.

Cuando despertó, la primera cosa que escucho fue la voz de su madre que le pedía darse prisa para ir a la escuela.

_Fue demasiado fuerte volver a escucharla..._ y rompió a llorar.

A partir de ese momento su vida fue como la imaginaba, no mas odio, no mas ocultarse, tan solo días felices aun lado de sus padres y su hermano mayor.

El día que había pensado en suicidarse antes de ver a Naruto pasar entre los árboles le parecía un recuerdo tan distante como el de su familia muerta.

_Supongo que uno no puede escapar a lo que es en realidad._

* * *

_**Perdon por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo, pero la escuela me comio totalmente.**_

_**Bueno, en este capitulo se soluciona lo de los nombres y conocemos un poco mas de Sasuke-127. su historia continua en otro capitulo. y en el siguiente tendremos un poco de entrenamiento y un poco de romance y tal vez, TAL VEZ, y solo si me siento preparado, un lemon. YAY!!!... LOL.**_

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Leonardo, Pablo, Kagura-hiwatari, Anime_633, Oonigiri, Shadow-digital. y dejen sugerencias de que les gustaria que pasara en el fic...._**


End file.
